


nightcap

by Murf1307



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's drinking and reading a magazine when Peggy arrives.  A completely normal evening for the two neighbors, who might be a little closer than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Must be a day ending in Y."

Peggy’s out again.  She’s out most nights, lately.  And Angie’s fine with it.  Promise.  She knows that Peggy’s got her own life, and there’s that fella who comes around the automat now and then.  
  
But it still kind of hurts that Peggy won’t tell her anything about any of it.  
  
She curls up on her couch with a magazine and a bottle of scotch; she’s never been a wine kind of girl, but she likes the occasional tumbler of liquor.  Especially when she’s upset, which she refuses to admit that she is.  
  
But she’d just been hoping Peggy would be available tonight.  There’s an audition coming up, after all, and Peggy helps her stay calm, helps her focus when she’s around.  
  
Okay, maybe Peggy’s a little distracting, too, with her lips and those gams and all, but she loves having Peggy around, and that’s worth it.  
  
At around eleven, there’s a knock on her door.  
  
She gets up and opens the door.  “Pegs?”  
  
Because there’s Peggy, her heels in her hand, one heel broken clean off the shoe, looking a little chagrined.  “Angie.  I — do you mind if I visit?”  
  
“English, we’re neighbors.  Of course I don’t mind.”  Angie grins.  “We’re gettin’ to the point where you hardly even need to ask.  You’re here most nights anyway.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Peggy says, smiling back at her.  “Must be a day ending in Y, hm?”  
  
“That’d be the expression, yep.”  Angie reaches over and pulls her into the room, closing the door as soon as Peggy’s inside.  
  
The next morning, she’ll wake up with her arms around Peggy, their legs all wound together, Peggy gently kissing her hair as she disentangles herself.  That’s happening more and more, too.  
  
Angie almost has the courage to ask if those gentle little kisses mean what they seem to.  
  
Hm, maybe tomorrow.    
  
Yeah, tomorrow. 


End file.
